B.J. Davis
|birthplace = Texarkana, Arkansas, USA |roles = Stunt actor |characters = Multiple characters }} B.J. Davis is a stuntman, stunt actor, stunt coordinator, director, producer, and writer from Texarkana, Arkansas. Davis was a regular stunt performer on , , and and an assistant stunt coordinator on several episodes of Deep Space Nine and one of the stunt doubles for Colm Meaney. He also performed stunts in as Yeoman . For the Voyager episode , Davis filmed his scenes on Wednesday and Monday on Paramount Stage 16. After serving two years in the US Marine Corps, he entered the stunt and film business in the late '60s; he currently has a resume of over four hundred films and television series as a stuntman, director, and stunt coordinator. He is a member of the Screen Actors Guild and served as secretary for former SAG presidents and . Davis is also the founder of the group "Stunts Spectacluar", whose mission is to show the world the real stunt work. Since 1995 he has been married to stuntwoman, actress, screenwriter, and director . As a writer and author he wrote his autobiography Confessions of a Hollywood Stuntman in 2005. Star Trek appearances File:Armed Tau Cygna V colonist 1.jpg|Tau Cygna V colonist (uncredited) File:Rutian police officer 1.jpg|Rutian police officer (uncredited) File:Bridge officer, alternate timeline 2366.jpg|''Enterprise''-D officer (uncredited) File:Klingon assassin 1, 2366.jpg|Klingon assassin (uncredited) File:Alliance member 3.jpg|Alliance member (uncredited) File:Gowrons guard 1, 2367.jpg|Klingon guard (uncredited) File:Security officer in Ten Forward 2, 2367.jpg|Security officer (uncredited) File:Security officer on holodeck 2, 2367.jpg|Security officer (uncredited) File:Medieval guard 1.jpg|Medieval guard (uncredited) File:Vaghs guard 4.jpg|Klingon guard (uncredited) File:Burke (Yeoman).jpg|Yeoman File:Falcon's Henchman -2.jpg|Falcon's henchman (uncredited) File:Ilari guard 3.jpg|Ilari guard (uncredited) File:Klingon brawler 4.jpg|Klingon brawler #4 (uncredited) Selected filmography Stunt performer and stunt actor *Films: **''The Hand'' (1981, with Bruce McGill, Tracey Walter, and Donna Garrett) **''Invasion U.S.A.'' (1985, with Nick Ramus and Richard Lynch) **''Beverly Hills Madam'' (1986, with Terry Farrell, Nicholas Coster, and Seymour Cassel) **''Police Academy 5: Assignment: Miami Beach'' (1988, with Matt McCoy, Rene Auberjonois, David Graf, Kathryn Graf, and Gary Epper) **''Trancers II'' (1991, with Jeffrey Combs, Richard Lynch, Christopher Doyle, and Chuck Borden) **''Night Eyes II'' (1992, with Tim Russ, Richard Chaves, and Jimmy Ortega) **''Universal Soldier'' (1992, with Leon Rippy, Lilyan Chauvin, Mirron E. Willis, and Vince Deadrick, Jr.) **''Army of Darkness'' (1992, with Patricia Tallman, Dennis Madalone, Rad Milo, Ian Abercrombie, Christopher Doyle, Ken Lesco, and Tom Morga) **''Love, Cheat & Steal'' (1993, with Mädchen Amick and John Pyper-Ferguson) **''Playing God'' (1997, with Scott Leva, Spice Williams-Crosby, and Tracey Walter) **''Power Play'' (2002) *TV Series: **''General Hospital'' (1983) **''FBI: The Untold Stories'' (1992-1993, with Chuck Borden) **''Power Play'' (1998-2000) Director and 2nd unit director *Films: **''American Ninja 2: The Confrontation'' (1987, with Ed Anders and Alan Marcus) **''How to become a Hollywood Stuntman'' (1991) **''Love, Cheat & Steal'' (1993) **''Playing God'' (1997) **''Power Play'' (2002) **''Forget about it'' (2006) *TV Series: **''Renegade'' (1992-1997, with Branscombe Richmond) External links * BJDavisFilms.com – official site * * es:B.J. Davis Category:Performers Category:Stunt performers Category:Film performers Category:TNG performers Category:DS9 performers Category:VOY performers Category:Stunt department